plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonk Choy
For other uses, see Bonk Choy (disambiguation). Bonk Choy is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He attacks by punching the closest zombie one tile in front of or behind it. He punches once every 0.25 seconds, dealing 15 damage per shot per punch. Origins Bonk Choy is based on the bok choy, a type of Chinese cabbage. Its name derives from bok choy and bonk, one of the onomatopoeic words usually used to define punching sounds. Bonk Choy's official Chinese name is 菜问, which is likely based on Yip Man (叶问), Bruce Lee's teacher. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West'' 菜问 菜问可以攻击接近的僵尸 普通攻击范围：正前方二格和正后方一格 普通攻击伤害：中等 特殊攻击范围：周围九格 特殊攻击伤害：高 来自中国广东的功夫高手，精通东方和西方拳术。他现在正在全世界范围修行，学习新奇的拳法或者教一些学生。说起学生，也许有几个比他本人有名很多。 恢复时间：长 消耗阳光：200 In English: Bonk Choy Bonk Choy can attack close range zombies Normal Attack Range: two tiles in front and one behind Normal Attack Damage: normal Special Attack Range: nine tiles around Special Attack Damage: heavy Bonk Choy is a Kung Fu Master from Guangdong China, well skilled in Oriental and Western Boxing. He is now a worldwide practitioner, learning new moves or teaching some new boxing students. Speaking of students, maybe there are a few much more famous than him. Recharge: slow Cost：200 ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Chinese version Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, Bonk Choy rapidly punches in a 3x3 area around him, dealing 150 damage per shot over a few seconds. Enforce-mint effect When boosted by Enforce-mint, Bonk Choy will do an additional 75 DPS per punch, and his Plant Food effect does an additional 345 DPS per tick. Level upgrade Level upgrade ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' Costumed Along with its regular effect, Bonk Choy can also attract nearby zombies, increasing the power range. Strategies Compared to other offensive plants unlocked in Player's House and Ancient Egypt, Bonk Choy trades effective range for greatly increased damage output, being capable of dealing more than three times as much damage as a regular Peashooter. Its ability to punch backwards means that Bonk Choy can be used to attack stray zombies that get past defenses, as well as to catch Prospector Zombies and any zombies dropped by pterodactyls in Jurassic Marsh. Bonk Choy is also useful against Mecha-Football Zombie and Punk Zombie as they generally cannot eat it and will push it back, allowing Bonk Choy to punch them continuously. It can also be good against Bug Zombie because when Bonk Choy kills the bug, the zombie will be killed as well, instead of getting released. On the other hand, Bonk Choy's limited range means that it is greatly vulnerable to the horde, particularly enemies that can instantly kill or neutralize plants from afar. Bonk Choy will also be generally outclassed by Snapdragon and by the extension of Cold Snapdragon later on, which deal the same amount of damage, have greater range and the ability to hit multiple targets, and if Cold Snapdragon, slow targets also. However, Bonk Choy attacks faster. Bonk Choy should ideally be placed behind defensive plants or Infi-nut's force field to protect it from being attacked by zombies. Chard Guard is a notable exception however, as it will push zombies out of Bonk Choy's limited effective range, protecting them from harm. Avoid using Bonk Choy against Explorer Zombie, Torchlight Zombie, Excavator Zombie, MC Zom-B, Torch Kungfu Zombie, Torch Monk Zombie, Archmage Zombie, Wizard Zombie, Octo Zombie, and Hunter Zombie they can easily kill him, immobilize him or allow him to be vulnerable to other zombies before he can even have the chance to attack. During an incoming zombie wave, it is a good idea to plant him in the middle of the horde, and feed him Plant Food. He will do great damage in the heavily clustered 3x3 area, devastating (if not destroying) the zombies in that area. However, this can also be achieved, and to a greater extent, by the Cherry Bomb as it will deal more damage whilst not requiring any Plant Food, although Bonk Choy is better suited for fighting Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels. Gallery Trivia General *There is a Bonk Choy named Grrawrr-Bear in the Plants vs. Zombies Comics. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *He is one of the six plants seen in the June 2013 trailer of Plants vs. Zombies 2 while fighting the zombies, the other five are Pea Pod, Bloomerang, Peashooter, Wall-nut, and Sunflower. *Sometimes, if an ambush zombie comes close to Bonk Choy, he will keep uppercutting it until it dies. This is also true after he destroys an arcade machine. *He will do a normal punch instead of an uppercut against Zombie Chicken, despite Zombie Chicken being a one-hit kill. However, the player can still hear the uppercut sound. *According to the beta version of the seed packets, he was originally going to cost 175 sun. *In a trailer, he uses the sounds of Squash. *He will make an attempt to attack an incoming octopus launched by Octo Zombie. *He appears in the most in Zomboss battles out of any plant in the game, appearing three times. *He is one of the plants with the most wearable costumes. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies Online *He was formerly unlocked after beating Ancient Egypt - Day 7-1. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West *His sun cost was 200 instead of 150. See also *Wasabi Whip *Parsnip es:Bonk choi pl:Bonk Choy ru:Бонк Чой zh:菜问 Category:Ancient Egypt obtained plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU plants Category:Plants obtained with stars Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces